Trouble making friends
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: After returning to the surface Frisk is excited about going to school and making new friends. But having a reputation for being the kid that bought monsters back doesn't seem to be making it any easier. No worried, Sans isn't about to let Frisk be sad over anything and decided he will make sure everything turns out A-okay! One shot


Frisk was sitting on a bench, eyes on their feet, it was play time and Frisk had only just started back at school a couple of weeks ago. It wasn't the same school they had been at before the underground. Before they went to the school closest to the orphanage they had once lived in, but now they truly had a place to call home, a family to call their own.

Toriel planned on opening her own school, but until then Frisk still had to attend and this was the closest to Sans and Papyrus' houses. Where they now lived. Torile being busy with the school and all.

Sans and Papyrus were perfect guardians though, although they weren't very parent like, Papyrus supplied the child with an infinite amount of love and care. And Sans although lazy seemed to understand human society better than most monsters did, better than even Toriel ans Asgore a lot of the time, although he never let on as to how he knew this stuff.

"Hey new kid!" a boy of the same age as Frisk approached the child.

Frisk smiled and waved standing up and holding out a hand.

The boy just crossed his arms, looking at Frisk, "what's your name?" he asked.

Frisk hesitated before whispered, "Frisk."

"Hm, are you a boy or a girl?" the boy asked.

Frisk looked away then shrugged.

The boy frowned before smiling, "well, either way, you should come play with us!" he grabbed Frisk by the wrist and pulled them over to a group of kids.

"Who is this?" a girl asked when the boy returned.

"Their name is Frisk, they are new here," he answered.

"Oh... Well, I don't like them," the girl said turning her back.

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"Their weird..." another boy pointed out.

"Hu? Well... they are a little," the first boy admitted.

Frisk took a step back, feeling kinda sad at the other kids rejection.

"Besides... aren't you the kid that... came with the monsters?" another girl asked.

Frisk looked away and nodded, was that not good?

Everyone gasped moving away from them, "that was you?!"

Frisk looked around, scared at the others reaction.

"My parents say those monsters are mean!"

Frisk shook their head, no they weren't.

"Yeah, my dad says that too, and that if they catch you they'll eat you!"

The girl gasped, "b-but they would really would they?"

Frisk shook their head, their family would never do that.

"Yeah they would, their called _monsters_ for a reason, duh!"

Frisk took a step back.

"Well then, if people get eaten it will be _your_ fault!" the boy shouted at Frisk.

Frisk shook their head, "monsters... good," they whispered.

"No their not! Everyone knows that! Monsters are bad!"

Frisk shook their head, "my family are monsters and love me lots," they argued.

"Maybe they are waiting to eat you," one of the girls said.

Frisk's eyes widened and they shook their head, at that moment they heard a loud "RAWR!" and were attacked from behind.

Frisk let out a screal exposing their heart preparing for a battle. The other kids gasped and once again stepped away from the newcomer.

"What's that?!" the boy shouted.

Frisk pointed at their heart.

"Yeah, that? What is it?" he asked again, genuinely curious.

"My soul," she whispered.

"Why is it visible?"

"It helped to communicate when in danger or whatever..." they explained.

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

"No it's not! It's weird and scary!"

"Yeah! I can't do that! And why would I want to?"

"If when I got jumped on my soul came out everyone would be way scared of me!"

Frisk looked at their soul, absorbing it once again and frowning.

"I am sorry... but I don't think you should play with us... my mom might get angry."

The other children nodded in agreement and Frisk looked down at their hand nodding before walking away, tears filled their eyes as they felt rejection course though them.

After the playground was over they sat in the classroom, the teacher was explaining something about history, on further inspection on Frisk's part they realized it was about the war between monsters and humans. They saw one of the kids that had talked to them at play time raised their hand.

"Teacher?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Are monsters good or bad?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, they must be bad if we had to fight them all those years ago, right? But their back now."

The teacher sighed, "it's complicated, monsters aren't exactly bad, but they do tend to be more violent than humans, I do suggest for your own safety that you stay away from them."

Frisk gasped and raised their own hand.

"Yes, Frisk?"

Frisk opened their mouth to say something, before they realized they didn't know what to say, so they lowered their hand and shook their head.

"Please, Frisk, don't interrupt the class if you lack a question."

Frisk nodded, looking down at their hand as the teacher continued explaining, no longer capable of listening Frisk felt terrible, so human adults believe monsters were bad too?

That evening they sat on the sofa next to Sans, the tv was turned on but they weren't paying much attention to what was on, all they could think about was their day at school.

"Anything up kid, you've been dead silent," Sans joked.

Frisk smiled but did not give their usual giggles, this made Sans wonder if something really was wrong. Although their grin did not falter their eyes portrayed a slight concern.

"Have fun at school today?" he asked, this made the child flinch, great, now Sans knew their was definitely something up, something that happened at school.

Frisk stood up, grabbing their school bag pointing at it and then at their room.

"Going to do homework? Sure kiddo... dinner will be served in an hour or so, kay?"

Frisk nodded and was in their room faster than perhaps even Sans could have made it.

Sans frowned, something was one hundred percent definitely up, what he didn't know was weather to chase the kid for it or wait for them to come to him. This kid was still kind of a stranger to Sans after all, they had only actually known each other for a couple of weeks and although Sans was their official guardian that made little difference.

That evening they ate, surprise, surprise, spaghetti, cooked by the world famous chef Papyrus. Frisk was silent during the whole meal, nothing new their, but they were also kind of absent. Sans considered asking the kid what was up but he didn't think it was really the time, Papyrus had not noticed yet the kid's absence and just kept chatting away about whatever cool thing he had done earlier that day.

Finally Frisk finished their food, pushing the empty plate towards the centre of the table to show they had finished.

"WAS IT NICE?" Papyrus asked hopefully.

Frisk nodded and lipped their lips.

Papyrus smiled, "OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES THE BEST SPAGHETTI."

Frisk nodded in agreement before pointing to their room.

"OF COURSE YOU HAVER PERMISSION TO SLEEP, YOU DID NOT USE ALL YOUR SLEEPING TIME NAPPING DURING WORK AFTER ALL LIKE SOME OTHER PERSON AT THIS TABLE," he said glaring at Sans who grinned.

"I couldn't possibly do that Pap, after all, I don't have a job at the moment," he pointed out.

Frisk stood up and smiled, waving to their two guardians before climbing up the stairs and entering their room.

Sans decided if the kid was still like this tomorrow they would ask.

The next day at school during play time Frisk decided they didn't want to play with the other kids, they would find a corner to curl up and eat their snack (spaghetti? They should probably explain snack to Papyrus when they had the time), as they stepped down the steps they caught sight of the group of children from yesterday.

At firs they intended to walk away, but then they realized that they were approaching. They stopped, waiting to see what the other children wanted. Eventually they stood in front of Frisk.

"I talked to my dad last night," one of them started.

Frisk tilted their head.

"They say that because you bough the monsters back and live with them you are one."

Frisk frowned.

"And that we should stay far far away from you."

Frisk looked at the ground, expecting them to leave them alone again.

"But we made a decision," another one said.

Frisk looked up, hopeful.

"We were here first, so it is you that should stay far far away!"

Frisk took a step back, pointing at themselves before nodding and beginning to walk away. When they were as far away as they could get from the other children without exiting the playground they sat down and began to eat their 'snack'.

They took longer than usual to get home after school that day, they walked slowly, backpack weighing them down. Eventually they reached the house that despite it being the middle of july was covered in Christmas lights, Frisk smiled slightly as they opened the door.

Sans was in the kitchen, cooking while Papyrus was out doing... stuff, maybe training with Undyne?

"Hiya kiddo, hungry? I though you might want something that ain't spaghetti for a change so I made pasta in tomato sauce."

Frisk laughed.

"Okay, I'm kidding, I tried but it got burnt I got microwave chicken, sound good?"

Frisk nodded, smiling as best they could but it wasn't enough to fool Sans, who knew all about smiling, he did it enough after all. But he didn't say anything, not yet. Frisk helped lay the table before they sat down and began to eat.

"So, made any friends at school yet?"

Frisk frowned and shook their head.

"How come? I though you would have made friends with everyone by now, you are amazing at it after all."

Frisk shrugged before looking at their food, eating a little faster.

"Don't you want human friends?"

Frisk nodded, they did.

"Then what is it? Are you shy? You know, they'll love you for sure, everyone does kiddo."

Frisk gave a small genuine smile at that.

Sans' grin widened, "you just need to open up a bit kiddo, I am sure you will make lots of friend in no time."

Frisk nodded, determination in their eyes.

The next day at playtime, Frisk took a deep breath before approaching a group of children, it wasn't the same one as before, they had made their opinion of Frisk quite clear after all. But just as they were about to arrive, one of the kids in the group saw them, whispering suddenly the group moved away.

Frisk frowned and looked around seeing another group of about their age and approaching that one. The same thing happened. Then another, and another. Until the only kids they had not bothered to approach were way older or younger than Frisk.

The kid now feeling quite a bit less determined looked down at the ground and wondered of towards the corner they had sat in the day before, sitting down they pulled their knees to their chest and began to cry.

After school they practically ran back. When they reached home Sans was once more in the kitchen, he greeted but Frisk didn't reply, going straight to their room. Now this was weird.

Sans knocked softly on the door before opening it, Frisk was wrapped up in blanket, soft sobs coming from beneath.

"Kid..." Sans approached and sat down on the end of the bed, "what happened?"

Frisk poked their head out to look at Sans, eyes and nose red from crying they held their arms out. Sans didn't hesitate pulling them onto his lap and hugging them while their sobs slowly become less until they stopped all together.

"Sans?"

"Yes kiddo?"

"Why don't humans and monsters get along?"

Sans frowned, "I didn't know they didn't... I mean, I know their was a war loooong ago but... you get along pretty well with all monsters so..."

Frisk shook their head, "at school, they say it's because I am a monster too."

"Well, if that were true, then you got a lot of explaining to do, such a where did you get that humans soul from? What kinda monster are you? And most importantly of all, who's going to tell Undyne and Papyrus they were wrong?"

Frisk giggled, "I know I'm human... but... they don't believe me."

"Well then their not that bright are they?"

Frisk shook their head in agreement.

"It's more than just that though isn't it?"

"They are scared of me," Frisk explained, "they won't play with me... and I don't have any friends... even the teacher says monsters should be avoided!" and they burst into tears.

Sans gasped, he hadn't ever heard Frisk shout and pulled them close, realizing that this must be affecting them more than it probably should. Sans rubbed their back and hugged them until they calmed down again.

"Would you like me to speak to your teachers?" Sans asked and Frisk nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to go make a quick phone call and hopefully I can talk to them tomorrow or soon... if we don't work something out, we can probably afford to take you out of school for just a little while, until Tori opens up hers, okay?"

Frisk nodded hugging Sans tight, "thank you."

Sans smiled, "no problem kid, now stay here, I'll bring you your lunch up in a second."

Frisk shook their head, standing up.

"You coming down stairs with me? You sure kid, I don't mind bringing it up."

Frisk nodded and walked downstairs with Sans who went straight to the telephone while Frisk sat down on the sofa, switching on the TV and finding some cartoon to watch. Sans smiled watching the kid sit down, calmly kicking their legs back and forth. They seemed much better now after talking. Sounded like the way to handle things was confronting them when something was up. Good to know.

"Hello, this is Butterfly Primary School, how can I be of service?"

"Oh, hello, I am Sans, the guardian of Frisk..."

"Ah of course, how can I help you?"

"Well... I wanted to speak to their teacher, it seems they have been having trouble with the other students," he said.

"Of course, how about tomorrow? The class has Physical Education at first hour so you could talk to them then?"

Sans held back a groan at the idea of waking up so early, "yeah sound perfect, thank you."

"Thank you, bye."

He then put the phone down and groaned, Frisk looked up at him curious, Sans shrugged, "look like I'll be walking you to school tomorrow."

Frisk smiled, eyes brightening and nodding with excitement.

The next day Frisk woke up to see Sans had prepared pancaked, Frisk looked at Sans questioningly who just shrugged, "I though you could use a sweet start."

Frisked smiled thanking Sans as they ate. After finishing Sans picked up their bag, "this bag sure is heavy, maybe I should talk about that as well while I'm there," he joked grabbing Frisk's hand.

They shook their head leading the way out and towards the school. Once they got their Frisk left with the rest of their class to run around in circled and climb up stuff while Sans sat on the opposite side of the teachers desk. A place most parents preferred not to be.

"So, you say the kid has had trouble with other students? What kind of trouble, bullying?"

Sans shook his head, "no I wouldn't call it that exactly... you see, the other kids seem to be a bit.. scared of them, you know cause of the whole monster thing," Sans shurgged.

The teacher frowned, "well that is hardly surprising, now is it?"

"Well, perhaps not, but Frisk is quite upset, it isn't really fair on them."

"And what do you suggest I do about this problem?"

Sans was surprised, his grin faltered just a second before he caught himself, "well, perhaps it would be expected of you to explain stuff to your students? Seeing as they don't understand what is going on..."

"Listen, I have stuff I must teach, this is not one of them."

Sans took in a deep breath, "listen, if you got a student who was mute, and other students did not understand why they couldn't talk, would you explain it to them?"

"Of course."

"So, why not this?"

"Well it is in no way the same, now is it?"

Sans shrugged, "can't see why, personally, I think it exactly the same, fear caused by ignorance that could easily be remedied using knowledge, and as a teacher I feel like you should give them said knowledge, not just for Frisk's sake but for the kids, I mean, would it not be convenient for them to understand that monsters are not a threat to them?"

The teacher sighed, "I can't tell them that."

"Why not?"

"Because we cannot sure that monsters aren't dangerous."

"Are you calling me dangerous?" Sans asked, eyes glowing blue.

The teacher looked away, "not you particularly but, monsters as a whole is new here, we don't know how you guys work."

"The same as all of you! There really is little difference!"

"I am sorry sir, but I believe you should leave."

Sans took a deep breath, "listen, just hear me out, Frisk is a wonderful child, they shows love and care to everyone, but right now they are being isolated because of ignorance and it is really upsetting them."

"Well I am afraid I can't do anything about that."

Sans frowned, "fine, but I am taking my kid out of school."

"Sir, you can't do that."

"Well then fix the problem, I'm not leaving my kid in this environment, it's bad for them."

"Lots of kids go though this kind of stuff."

"Yes, but that doesn't make it correct."

"Well... no, but you can't just take them out of school, that would only further isolate them."

Sans sighed, "my kid was so upset yesterday about this, that they shouted at me, I have never heard them do that before, I'm sorry, but your students can upset my kid more than falling down into an unknown place surrounded by strangers, than something is wrong here."

The teacher finally sighed, "the kids are about to come back, seeing as you are a monster, perhaps you would be more fit to explain to them how harmless your race is?"

Sans' grin widened and he nodded, "that sound perfect."

Once the kids got back to their classroom, the kids at the front stopped, seeing the skeleton standing next to their teacher. It was their teacher who with a simple gesture got them to walk in and sit down.

Frisk who was at the back of the group looking a little lonely smiled when they saw Sans running over to give him a quickly cuddled before sitting down in their spot. Sans smiled.

"Well, students," the teacher began to explain, "today we have a special visitor, this is Mr. Sans, the guardians of one of our students, Frisk," she gestured to the student who smiled brightly.

"So," Sans spoke up, "I guess I wanted to talk about monsters, I have heard that their has been a lot of miss information spreading about us and I don't think that is really fair."

One of the students raised their hand and Sans wasn't sure what to do.

"I am not sure if Sans came here to answer questions," the teacher explained softly to the student who looked disappointed.

"N-No it's fine, answering questions works for me perfectly," he said looking at the student.

"Well, my dad says monsters are mean and... his never wrong, ya know?"

Sans shrugged, "well, no I don't know your dad but dad's tend to be like that but... nobody can always be right and, does your dad know any mean monsters personally?"

The boy shook their head.

"Exactly, I'm not saying don't listen to your parents but, sometimes you got to think for yourself a little bit too, monsters have just got back to the surface after a long time so many people are a bit scared, but I can assure you they mean no harm."

Another hand was raised, "is it true you can use magic?"

Sans chuckled, "yeah it's true, most of us can at least."

"What kind of magic?"

"Well... it depends on each monster," he looked over to Frisk and levitated their school bag, "I can levitate stuff for example and-" he made the bad disappear in a flash of light catching it in his hand, "teleport," he finished, grin widening as all the children gasped, eyes widened.

Frisk giggled a little as Sans gave them their bag back using his magic.

"But Toriel for example, our queen, she has fire and healing magic, Undyne, our royal guard can make magical spears and stop someone from fleeing-"

"Fleeing from what?"

"Oh... um, well, she is in charge of protecting the king, so if someone attacks him she won't let them just run away, they are captured to see why they did it, you know?"

"Oh, okay... and what is fire magic for? Isn't that dangerous."

Frisk burst into laughter and Sans' grin widened.

"Well, it could be, but Tori usually just uses it to bake pies," Sans explained.

"My mum bakes pies too!" a girl shouted.

"Well, Tori is sort of like a mother figure for all monsters, in fact it was her who originally took Frisk in."

Frisk nodded.

"So, if this Toril is like a mother figure... does that mean monsters are all like one big family?"

"Um... well a little I guess, there aren't as many of us as there are you humans, so in a way we are a lot like a family, but we aren't all related, some of us our though... I have a brother," he shrugged.

"My dad says monsters can't have children is that true?"

"Definitely not, lots of monsters have children, although it is true there are less of them, because of the limited space we had underground we were forced to avoid over populating and did so by limiting on children," he explained, "after all, monsters live a long time."

"Oh... have you got any children?"

"Um... well I have Frisk."

"Does that mean Frisk is a monster?"

"No, he is definitely human, it just means he has monsters to take care of him."

"What is a soul?"

"A soul?" Sans shook his head, "sorry, I don't understand what you mean..."

"Well, Frisk can take their soul out of their body but I could never do that."

"Oh, well, actually you can," Sans raised his hand and the boys soul appeared in front of them making them gasp, "you all can," he let go and it staid there until he boy put it back.

"Wow."

"It is just not something you humans seem to use, us monsters though, we use it to communicate better with Frisk quite often," Sans decided not to mention and fight, "it allowed us to understand their true intentions better."

"That is really cool!"

"Yeah, it kinda is."

"I think monsters are really cool!"

"Yeah! I'm glad Frisk bought them back!"

"I bet my dad will change his mind once he meets a monster!"

"If he doesn't then he the mean one!"

Suddenly the class was filled with happy chatter. Sans looked over to Frisk to see them smiling brightly. The teacher began to shush the class, once they finally stopped their chatter she turned to thank Sans but he had already gone. She sighed and resumed class.

At play time Frisk had plenty of new friends to play with and enjoyed every game. After school they ran home so fast, opening the door, throwing the bag on the floor they didn't stop running, jumping up and knocking Sans over in a hug.

"H-Hey kid!" he laughed, "feeling better?" he asked standing up and throwing them in the air, catching them in another hug.

Frisk smiled and hugged them tight, "Sans," they looked up at them, "you are best guardian ever in the entire world!" they shouted for the second time.

Sans laughed and hugged them, "and you the best child I could have asked for," he set Frisk down, "now come on kid, help me prepare lunch before Paps gets back?"

Frisk nodded, excited.

Later, when Toril opened her new school she offered a spot for Frisk but they declined, saying they didn't want to leave all their new friends at their current school. And both Toriel and Sans respected the decision.


End file.
